Another Time
by Navy Babe
Summary: What happens when Harm and Mac have another chance, in another life? If that was confusing, it'll make more sense once you read the story.
1. Surrounded by Death

Another Time Chapter 1  
  
Author's Notes: This is kind of a different story. I'm not sure how it's going to go, on paper, but I have most of it in my mind. Hope you guys enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine, and never will be. But their just so fun to play with, I couldn't help myself!  
  
Present (if you consider season six present. . .I mean like our lifetime present.)  
  
"Do you want me to marry him?" Mac asked. She looked deeply into Harm's eyes. But Harm couldn't hold her intense gaze, and had to look away.  
  
"I want you to be happy, I've told you that before Mac. I just want you to be happy." He looked at her, with love in his eyes.  
  
"Brumby will make me happy Harm." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself, along with Harm.  
  
"Then yes, I want you to marry him." Those were the most painful words that Harmon Rabb Jr. had ever said in his life. He turned on his heel, about to leave when he heard her soft voice call out for him.  
  
"Can I have a hug Harm?" Without hesitation, he turned back around, and gathered her into his arms. She clung to him, never wanting to let go. "You're still my best friend aren't you?" She asked tearfully, her words muffled by his neck.  
  
"For eternity Sarah." He dropped a soft kiss on her forehead. His wording almost made her cry. He was the only one that she wanted to spend eternity with, but now, she was pledging herself to another. They pulled away just as the Admiral poked his head in.  
  
"Mac, it's time to go. Harm you'd better get back to your seat." Harm and Mac shared one last smile.  
  
"Aye aye Sir." With that, he was out of the bridal room. About thirty minutes later, Harm watched the woman he loved say, "I do," to another man.  
  
Even though Harm and Mac wanted to stay close, Brumby insisted that they move to Australia. Even though Sarah was now his wife, he still considered Harm a threat. So the tearful goodbye at the airport was the last time that they would ever see each other.  
  
1 year later. . .  
  
Harm was driving home from JAG, when his cell phone rang. He picked it up. "Rabb."  
  
"Harm!" Mac squealed. "Guess what?"  
  
Harm laughed at Mac's excited tone. "What Marine?" He asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" She said excitedly. It wasn't so much that she was excited that it was Mic's baby, but that she was having a baby. She actually desperately wished that it was Harm's. "I'm due in about seven months!"  
  
Harm was happy for her, honestly he was. He knew that Mac had always wanted a family, he just wished that he was the one that could give it to her, not Brumby. "That's wonderful Mac! You'll make a great mother, I'm sure of it."  
  
"Thanks Harm. Look I was wondering if you could come out here sometime. If you could be here for the birth, and maybe stay for the christening, I'd really love that." Mac said hopefully.  
  
"Mac, I wouldn't miss it for the world. When do you want me to come up?" Harm asked, wondering in the back of his mind if she had run this past Brumby. But at the thought of seeing Mac again, he didn't care what Brumby thought. He was coming down to see her no matter what.  
  
"I miss you so much Harm." Mac said, her tone lower. Harm figured that Brumby must not be at home, since he'd been hovering during all of their phone conversations.  
  
"I miss you too Sarah." He said just as quietly, even though he was the only one in the car. He could picture her soft smile, holding that phone up to her ear.  
  
"Look I better go Harm. Mic will be home any minute." Although Mic knew about her and Harm's conversations, he didn't exactly approve of them. She really didn't want to upset him, especially if he came home drunk.  
  
"Alright, bye Sarah." He said, now accustomed to thinking of her and calling her Sarah. It was safe now, they no longer worked together, they only had a personal relationship.  
  
"Bye Harm. I'll see you soon." Mac didn't want to hang up. She had the strangest gut feeling that something bad was going to happen to Harm. But she figured that it was just her stomach, since she had had morning sickness the past month. Within seconds, their connection was broken.  
  
Harm never saw the driver who cruised right through his red light. Harmon Rabb Jr. didn't suffer, as he went to finally be with his father.  
  
A Few Days Later. . .  
  
Mac couldn't believe that he was really gone. She was just talking to him, and when they hung up, he . . . he was just gone. Harriet had just called her; she could barely understand her through the tears. When she first heard her though, she knew that something had happened to Harm. She knew that she should've trusted her gut, and told Harm that something was going to happen.  
  
But she didn't and now he was gone forever. She would never get a second chance with him; she would never see that Flyboy smile again. She sniffled as she fled the family room, locking herself away in her and Mic's room. She left Mic with a puzzled expression, wondering what could get her so upset.  
  
A Month Later. . .  
  
Mac sat on the examining table at the doctor's office. Tears were falling down her cheeks, and she was sobbing, not caring who heard. She knew that she had lost her baby when she felt all the blood.  
  
She couldn't blame anyone, really. After Harm died, she stopped eating, and locked herself into the bedroom. After a few days, she finally got out, and went back to work. She threw herself into work, barely eating and sleeping. Her co- workers were worried about her, but when they tried to talk to her, she would just bite their heads off.  
  
She couldn't really believe that her baby was gone. She didn't purposefully neglect herself, but after Harm died, she just always seemed out of it. Mic finally just accepted the fact that she had still been in love with him, but now was almost relieved that he was gone.  
  
A few months later. . .  
  
Mic and Mac's divorce was finalized just a month ago. She had moved back to the states three months ago, and went back to her position at JAG. It was comforting to be around people that she loved and that loved her back. It still seemed surreal though, every time she looked into his office, every time the elevator doors opened she expected him to come walking into the bullpen, a Flyboy smile on his face.  
  
The day started out as any other. It was a Saturday, and Mac was looking forward to having dinner at Bud and Harriet's. It had been awhile since she had seen her godson. It would be the first time that she had visited without Harm, and she wasn't sure how he would react not seeing 'Auntie Mac and Unca' Harm' together.  
  
It was an ordinary day, until a gunman snuck past security, out for revenge. He opened fire on the bullpen, shooting blindly. Mac was helping everyone get out of the building safely, so she never even saw the gunman pointing the gun in her direction.  
  
She was hit in the shoulder, but she continued to help the people get out safely. She turned around for a second, and a bullet hit her again, but this time fatally in the back. Sarah Mackenzie would finally get to meet her baby, and be with the man that she loved.  
  
Author's Notes: So how did you guys like it? Of course I have some more chapters in mind, but I just wanted to see how you guys like the first chapter. So the fate of this story rests in your hands! If you like it, review I guess, and if you didn't CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated! Okey dokey, now, click on the pretty button that says review!!!! Please? 


	2. In Processing

Another Time Chapter 2  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I've gotten mixed reviews about this story. Frankly I was a little skeptical about how it would go over. But I've gotten some good and some bad reviews, but I'm gonna try at least on more chapter. Thanks to you guys who did think that it was. . .okay! Okay, here it goes! *bites lip *  
  
Mac opened her eyes to a place that looked strangely like the bullpen. In fact it was the bullpen, but nobody there looked familiar. Had she just been dreaming about the past six months? 'This is just weird.' She thought.  
  
"Yes I imagine that it is quite strange to wake up here, isn't it Colonel?" Mac instinctively snapped to attention at hearing the authoritative voice. "At ease." He said, with a hint of amusement in his voice. That was when Mac got a good look at the man speaking to her.  
  
He looked a lot like the Admiral. A LOT. But something was different about him, and she couldn't put her finger on it. "How did you know what I was thinking Sir? I know that I didn't say that out-loud." She asked curiously.  
  
"I can read your mind." He said casually. Mac looked at him, dumbfounded. "Do you know where you are Colonel?"  
  
Mac shook her head no. "The last thing I remember is trying to get everyone out of a building. Then the pain. . ." She trailed off, the memories of her last minutes flooding her conscience. "Wait a minute, I died. So is this?" She trailed off again.  
  
"No this isn't heaven, or hell." The AJ look alike said. "It's more like, processing." She looked at him curiously.  
  
"Processing Sir?" Like she wasn't confused enough before!  
  
"Yes. It's here where we decide whether you should move on, or if we should send you back." The Admiral said.  
  
"So why am I here?" Mac asked, very confused. The Admiral pulled out a file folder.  
  
"Sarah Mackenzie. . ." He paused as he read through the file. "Here it is! You have unfinished business on Earth! You didn't confess your feelings to one Harmon Rabb Jr." He looked at her expectantly over his glasses.  
  
She peered at him, confused yet again. "Sir, he's dead. He died a few months before I did. Why am I here, if he's. . ."  
  
The Admiral look alike interrupted her. "He is not dead. Well at least his spirit isn't. He is back on Earth, as Robert Hall."  
  
Mac was silent as she tried to process this information. 'Harm is back on Earth, but he's not Harm. So where does that leave me?' She was startled to hear AJ's (A/N: I'm tired of typing AJ look alike or Admiral look alike, so from now on it's just AJ or Admiral.) voice, she had forgotten that he could read her mind.  
  
"We're giving you a choice. You can either stay up here, forever, never moving on; or you can go back down, and we'll see if you two can get things right this time." He looked at her, trying to read her expressions, since her mind was silent.  
  
"Can I have time to think about it?" Mac asked. AJ nodded and motioned to an office that looked exactly like the one that she had back at JAG ops.  
  
"You can use that office right there to think it over. I'll give you three hours to think about your decision." AJ said. Mac nodded and turned to the office. She sat down at the desk and began contemplating what she should do.  
  
Three hours later. . .  
  
AJ entered into the office to find Mac still deep in thought. "Have you made your decision yet?" He asked kindly.  
  
Mac stood up from where she sat at the desk. "I want to go back." She said, her shoulders squared back. AJ nodded.  
  
"Very well. When you arrive back, you will have little to no recollection of your past life, although you might feel a strange connection to something from your past life. Later in life, you will meet Robert Hall, and you might feel a strange connection to him, as well as have some odd flashbacks to your life as Sarah Mackenzie. There is a strong possibility that he might also. Hopefully everything will go right this time." He looked at her sternly over the rims of his glasses.  
  
"Yes sir. Any last words?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, good luck. I hear that Robert is going to be as stubborn as Harm was." AJ smiled for a moment, but then wiped it off his face. "Have a good life Colonel!" That was the last thing that Sarah Mackenzie remembered hearing, as she stepped into an elevator, and started her new life as Mackenzie Wells.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, there we go! It's the next chapter! I saw this in a review, and I think that they nailed the story, the reviewer said maybe they'll get it right this time! So that's where I'm going with the story. I also read another review, and couldn't help but laugh. It said something like, I can't believe you killed off Harm and Mac, they're my favorite characters. Now obviously this person hasn't read any of my other stories, because they would see that I am a huge Harm and Mac shipper, and luv the characters! I don't mean any disrespect by saying these things, I just thought they were kinda funny! Please don't take offense potential reviewers!!! *does her best imitation of a cute little Vaughn look that could get him anything . . . well it could get him anything with me anyways. * 


	3. New Lives

Another Time 3

Mackenzie Wells didn't have as rough of a childhood as Sarah Mackenzie did, but it wasn't easy. Her parents had always had problems, but when she was ten, her mother had a miscarriage, and it was the breaking point of their marriage. They divorced three months later. Her mother ran off with some actor, and Mackenzie hadn't heard from her since she was 16, when her mother sent her a short card from a movie set in France. When she was 18, she was accepted into the Naval Academy at Annapolis, where she decided to be a JAG, just like her idol Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie.

Three days after graduation from the Academy, her father was killed in a car accident. She hadn't fully healed before she went to law school, and so she threw herself into work, not bothering to make new friends at the school. Her first assignment after she graduated was an assistant JAG aboard the carrier USS Kennedy (A/N: I'm not sure if that's a real carrier or not, I think that I just made it up.). That was where she first met her soulmate, Robert Hall.

Robert Hall's childhood was difficult in its own right also. His father was killed in an airplane crash when little Robbie was only seven. His mother remarried when he was 14, and through that marriage he gained a little sister, and a new stepfather. His stepfather, Steven, and he didn't always get along, but he and his little sister, Liz, were inseparable.

When he was eighteen, he was also accepted to the Naval Academy. Despite what happened to his father, he had always wanted to be a pilot. The Navy sent him off to flight school at Pensacola, and one of his duty stations was on the USS Kennedy. Little did he know that his entire life would change one night, when the new assistant JAG came to visit.

It was Rob's fourth month at sea, and he was finally beginning to feel at home. He knew the carrier like the back of his hand already, and he had made plenty of comrades within the squadron. He hung out with his fellow pilots the entire day, with one exception. He shared quarters with the onboard JAG, a Lt. Commander named Jack Turner. He knew that Jack loved his work, but Harm wasn't sure if he could sit behind a desk all day. Although there would be one perk, getting to work with one Lt. (jg.) Mackenzie Wells.

She was known onboard as a looker, but one dared messing with her. Her reputation was that she was somewhat of an Ice Queen, not letting anybody in, even Jack. They had a close working relationship, but she didn't tell him many personal things, and in her off time, she kept to herself.

One night, Rob was in his quarters, writing a letter to Liz, when he heard a knock on the door. He got up, curious as to whom it was. He opened the hatch to reveal one very beautiful Lt. Her thick brown hair was up in a regulation bun, but when let down, it reached a little below her shoulder. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown that could easily captivate any man. (A/N: She looks similar to Mac. I'm not very creative so.....And Rob resembles Harm.) "I'm sorry, are these Lt. Commander Turner's quarters?" She asked cordially.

Harm nodded. "Yes, I'm his roommate Lt. Robert Hall. He just went out to interview some witness, he should be back shortly." He opened the hatch wider. "You can come in and wait for him. He shouldn't be too much longer."

Mackenzie stepped over the knee-knockers. "Thank you Lt." She said. "You sure that I'm not interrupting anything?" She asked, not wanting to intrude on the pilot's time. Rob shook his head, and motioned to one of the chairs. She sat down, and placed the folder in her lap.

They sat there in an almost uncomfortable silence, as every now and then, Harm would regard her carefully. She really was beautiful, he didn't understand how Jack hadn't fallen in love with her yet. Jack could fall in 'love' with anything that moved and wore a skirt. So why this hadn't happened with the very attractive woman sitting across from him had him wondering.

"Who are you writing to?" She asked quietly, getting tired of the silence. Rob's head jerked up, startled by the attempt at conversation.

"My little sister Liz. She lives in Washington DC with my parents, she's only 15. Great girl, that's a picture of her." He said pointing to the picture on his desk proudly. Although Rob wasn't quick to open up about himself, he was always obliged to talk about his little sister. Mackenzie studied the picture, and smiled at Rob.

"She's beautiful. She must mean a lot to you." She said. They lapsed back into silence for a few more moments, until she spoke up again. "I don't have any pictures on my desk." She murmured. When Rob looked up at her, her head popped up, and he swore that he could see the slightest tint of red in her cheeks. "Did I just say that? I'm sorry Lt., I'm sure that you don't care about my personal life. I'll let you get back to your letter." She looked down at her hands, and began fiddling with her Academy ring.

He smiled, and went back to his letter. Without looking up, he said, "I wouldn't mind getting to know about your personal life." He then did look up, cracking a textbook flyboy smile. "And that wasn't a lame pick up line, just so you know." He then picked up his pen again, and was about to start writing, when he heard her laugh. He turned to look at her, and she was grinning smugly.

"Lt. I work around flyboys the entire day. I'm immune to that smile. Which by the way, I bet that smile is your pickup line." She cracked a grin, and suddenly Rob's mind seemed not to function properly. She was gorgeous. "Oh crap." She muttered suddenly, as her ring fell off and rolled underneath Rob's chair. She looked at him hopefully. "Could you get that for me?"

Rob smiled and nodded. "One minute." He got onto the floor, and reached for the ring. He straightened once he got the ring, and faced her, still on one knee. Jack chose this moment to walk in.

"Hey Rob, you'll......oh, did I walk in on something?" He asked, honestly bewildered. The two officers in the room laughed, as Rob handed Mackenzie back her ring, and got up.

"Not quite Jack. She dropped her ring and I picked it up for her." Rob said, sitting back down. Mackenzie smiled as she slipped the ring back on, and picked up the files that she had meant to give him.

"Here you are sir, the Messing and Henry files, just like you asked for." She said, handing Jack the files. She headed towards the hatch, when she turned around abruptly. "Maybe I'll see you later Lt. Both of you have a good night."

"Call me Rob, by the way." He called towards the hatch. He could see her shaking her head, and imagined the grin that he saw earlier was on her face. He waited until the hatch was closed before turning back to his letter. He continued to write for a few minutes, until he finally turned around to face his roommate, who was staring at him. "What?"

"I didn't know that you and Lt. Wells had a thing going on." He said smugly from his place on the rack. Rob rolled his eyes, and turned back to the desk. "And don't think that I didn't see those little smiles you two were shooting back and forth. You're smitten with her."

"I'm not smitten Jack. We were making conversation, waiting for you to show up. That was all." He said, sighing as he signed the letter, and put it aside so that he could find an envelope. "She's nice Jack. This was the first time I ever met her. How can I be smitten if I don't even know her?" He asked incredulously.

"You are though buddy. I've seen the look, and I know it well. You're taken with her, just admit it."

"I won't admit to something that isn't true." He said, smiling as he faced his roommate. "Frankly I'm surprised that you haven't gone after her."

"Have you heard her rep man? She's not really my type. Besides, we work together. She's a nice girl and all, but I'm thinking that you can have her Loverboy." He said, unable to resist teasing his friend a little more.

Rob rolled his eyes, getting out of the chair. "I've got to go get ready for a mission Jack. I'll catch you later." He said, walking out of their quarters, eager to get away. It couldn't be true could it? He had just met this Lt. Mackenzie Wells. He couldn't be falling for he?

Author's Notes: Alright, I'm not sure if you guys want me to continue this story or not, since the rest of it is going to be about Rob and Mackenzie. There will be parallels to their JAG lives, but they'll get together a lot sooner! Please review and tell me what you thought!


	4. You'll be Working Together

Another Time 4

It had been a week since Rob had seen the enigma known as Mackenzie Wells. Something about her had him captivated, absolutely enthralled. He thought about her a lot, and he didn't know why. The comment that Jack had made, about him being 'smitten' with her was still bothering him. He didn't even know her, there was no way that he could fall for her. No way.......was there?

Harm was walking back from the officer's mess, when he ran straight into a woman. "Oh I'm sorry Ma'am." He said automatically, grabbing onto her arm to steady her. She looked up, and he got a good look at her. "Lt. Wells?"

"Lt. Hall. It's nice to run into you again. Literally." She grinned, putting the files she was carrying to her hip. "I'm sorry about that. I was so concentrated in not dropping any of these files, that I wasn't watching where I was going."

Rob smiled, and waved her apology off. "Don't worry about it. You need some help carrying those?" He asked. She nodded, and he took some of the files. "Thanks Rob. Is it okay if I call you that?" She asked.

"As long as it's okay if I call you Mackenzie." Rob said with a flyboy smile. She smirked, and looked as if she were in deep thought before nodding. "Then I guess it's okay if you call me Rob."

Suddenly a voice came over the ship's communication system, calling all pilots to the ready room. "Looks like you have to go." Mackenzie said quietly. She was disappointed, she had to admit to herself. Rob was intriguing to her for some reason, she felt a certain connection between them that she couldn't explain.

"Yeah." He murmured, handing the files back to her. "Sorry Mackenzie. But I'll see you after our mission gets back." He said, turning towards the ready room. "I'll see you later Lt."

"Bye Rob." She said. Right before she headed off in the opposite direction, she turned around abruptly. "Good luck!" She called out. Rob turned around and smiled, and then gave her a thumbs up.

Later....

Mackenzie had been in the office when the planes had taken off, but they were about to come back, and she was all done with her files, so she decided to go and watch them land. Afterwards she was planning on catching up with Rob. She stepped outside onto the vultures row, and leaned against the railing. The planes were just coming in. Two landed fine, and Mackenzie was wondering which one Rob was in.

The third one was coming in now, and even Mackenzie could tell that something was wrong. It was coming in too low, it was going to hit the ramp. She wanted to look away, but she just couldn't. She hoped that it was all in her mind, that the plane was actually fine. But she heard the commotion below her on the flight deck, and knew that it wasn't. And then another thought struck her. Rob was in the plane.

She didn't know why this thought suddenly stuck her, but her stomach dropped to her feet. The plane was going to crash, and Rob was in it. Everything from that point on seemed to happen in slow motion, but was over in just a few seconds. She saw the pilots eject, and could only hope that they made it out okay. The plane hit the ramp, and exploded. The heat from the blast hit her suddenly, and she had to turn her head away finally.

She wanted to go somewhere, anywhere, to get away from the scene in front of her, but she couldn't move. She saw the medical team on the deck, and saw one pilot being carried out on a stretcher, but she knew that it wasn't Rob. She bit her lip, hoping that he would be okay.

After what seemed like a lifetime, she saw another stretcher going across the deck. She let out a breath that she was unconsciously holding. 'Why do I care so much? Of course it's a tragic accident, especially if something happens to one of the pilots, but...Why am I so worried about Rob?' She knew most of the pilots, and a crash had never affected her this way.

She could finally move, and went running inside. The halls were abuzz with the news of the ramp strike, but she hurried past everyone, rushing to her quarters. She flung open the door, and luckily her roommate wasn't there. She sighed as she sat down in one of the chairs. Why was this affecting her so much?

A few days later...

Her fears were confirmed only a few minutes after the crash, the pilot of the plane was one Lt. Rob Hall. Both he and his RIO had ejected, and both had thankfully survived. His RIO's injuries were more severe than Rob's, so he was transferred to Bethesda. Rob on the other hand, was staying in sickbay.

While Mackenzie was off one night, she decided to visit him, just to see how he was doing. She knocked lightly on the door, and opened it when she heard, "Come in." She stepped inside quietly, and put a smile on.

"Hello Rob. How are you feeling?" She asked, taking up a seat next to his bed.

He turned towards her, but his eyes focused on somewhere that was behind her. "I'm fine." He said tightly. "How are you Mackenzie?"

She sighed, leaning forward. "I'm fine Rob, but I don't think that you are. Jack's conducting the investigation, and he said that something was wrong with the plane. It wasn't your fault. Your RIO wasn't hurt, so everything is fine." But she could tell that this didn't put him at ease at all. "What's bothering you Rob?"

"I can't fly anymore." He said bitterly, refusing to meet her gaze. "When I ejected I screwed up my knee really bad, and now I won't be able to pass the flight physical."

"I'm sure that it's not as bad as you think it is Rob...." She trailed off when she saw his icy gaze.

"Flying is my life Lt. I don't have anything more. I think that it's best if you leave now." He said, turning away. Mackenzie got out of the chair slowly, keeping an eye on him.

"Good luck Lt. Hall. Bye." She said, reaching the doorway. She turned around and looked at him one more time, and when he didn't look back, she sighed and shook her head, and walked out of the room.

After Rob recovered, he asked for a change of designator and his request was granted. He was transferred off the ship within a few weeks. And for some still unknown reason, it hurt Mackenzie. She had done the one thing that she promised herself she wouldn't ever do again...let someone in. She decided to move on, knowing that she would never see him again.

But little did she know, that their paths were fated to cross again...

Four years later...

It was Lt. Commander Mackenzie Wells first day at JAG Headquarters in Washington. She stepped inside the large building, slightly intimidated by everything that seemed to be going on. She asked for directions to her new CO's office, and arrived with one minute to spare. She introduced herself to the JAG's yeoman, who told her to go in.

Admiral Bud Roberts sat behind the large mahogany desk as he watched his new JAG lawyer walk into the office. He couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine at the sight of her. She looked so much like his mentor and friend that had passed on so many years ago. He had the same feeling when he saw Lt. Commander Robert Hall for the first time also.

"Reporting as ordered Sir!" Wells snapped to attention briskly, in front of the desk.

"At ease Commander. It's good to have you aboard. Your partner should be here soon, I just had him called in." Bud said. The passing years had treated him well, aside from more gray hairs and a few more wrinkles he looked like the same Bud that Harm and Mac had known.

Mackenzie was hit with a sudden sense of déjà vu as she stood in the office, but something seemed off. Someone else was sitting behind the desk, but she couldn't tell who. And just as soon as the feeling had come to her, it left. A knock startled her out of her thoughts.

Bud nodded, signaling who she assumed to be her partner to come in. "Lt. Commander Hall, meet your partner Lt. Commander Wells." Mackenzie turned around and was surprised to find the very blue eyes of none other than Lt. Commander Robert Wells looking back at her.

She smiled, and held out her hand. "Mackenzie."

He shook his head and smiled. "Rob."

Bud looked back and forth between the two, and at their familiarity. "Do you two know each other?"

"Yes Sir." They answered in unison. Mackenzie smiled and continued. "We were stationed aboard the Kennedy together four years ago, when Lt. Commander Hall was a pilot, and I was assistant to the JAG." She explained.

"Well don't get too close, you're going to be working together." Bud said, repeating the words of AJ Chegwidden many years ago. An uncomfortable air settled in the room for a minute, as all three had an uneasy sense of déjà vu, yet again. Bud shook his head. This was a little weird...even for him. "That's all, dismissed." He said.

The two officers snapped to attention and committed perfect about faces. Bud leaned back in his chair as they both exited, leaving him to his thoughts. 'Wait until Harriet hears about this...' He thought to himself.

Author's Notes: YAY! Another chapter! I hope that you guys are still enjoying this story, and I promise that I'm starting to make their lives more like Harm and Mac's. I'm not sure how long I can keep the story going, before another writer's block comes along. ï Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
